


Sweater Weather - Unrelated WooChanBin Drabbles and One-Shots

by shy_shy_shy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: "I Don't Like Dak" Changbin, Baby Changbin, Basically the same mostly, CHAPTER TWO TAGS:, Chan got black because he's emo, Changbin Likes Soft Blankets, Changbin paints Woojin's and Chan's nails, Changbin watches Sailor Moon, Chapter One tags:, Chapter Three Tags, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Put Too Much of Myself into Changbin, M/M, Nail Polish, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft, Soft Kim Woojin, Soft Seo Changbin, Thunderstorms, Woojin and Chan Are Great Boyfriends, because why not, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_shy_shy/pseuds/shy_shy_shy
Summary: One - Sweater Weather - Changbin is cold and just wants to cuddle with his boyfriends in front of the TV and watch Sailor Moon.Two - The Calm During a Storm - Original Prompt: Person A and B are at home together and there is a power outage.Three - Polished - Changbin's sister paints his nails and he wants to paint Woojin's and Chan's too.





	1. Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started school again last week. My anxiety levels are currently sky-high because of it, so, like, I'm sad :(
> 
> But I wrote this which made me a little happier.
> 
> Really came from me wanting to have someone to cuddle with and watch Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura. 
> 
> Small Note: All drabbles/one-shots are AU unless I specifically say they're not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin is cold and just wants to cuddle with his boyfriends in front of the TV and watch Sailor Moon.

"Hyung~"

"Hyung~"

"Hyung!"

Chan looked up from his writing to look into the living room. Their couch was covered with fuzzy blankets, a pouty changbin sat in the middle of the pile, two more wrapped around him. Woojin was working diligently beside Chan, both having to finish some paperwork before the end of the day.

"Come here and cuddle me, I'm cold Hyung~"

"Not now Bin-ah, we're busy." Woojin sighed and pushed his hair away from his forehead. Changbin pouted more, dragging the blankets around him into a cape, he slid off the couch and padded into the dining room.

Knowing that Chan was the weakest for him, Changbin climbed onto his lap, letting his legs dangle either side of Chan's waist, his arms reaching to wrap around Chan's neck he and nuzzled his nose into Chan's shoulder. Chan rested his hand on the small of his back, the other hand continuing to write. Changbin dozed contentedly, the gentle weight of Chan's hand, and the warmth of the rest of Chan's body making him sleepy.

It remained quiet for a while, only the scratching of pen on paper was heard. Changbin sat silently on Chan's lap, swinging his legs a little and occasionally shifting his position, his face stayed buried against Chan's shoulder.

Finally, Woojin placed down his pen and stretched. Chan was still writing, only having a small amount to do before he was finished. Woojin got up from the table, tidying his papers away, Changbin staring at him the whole time.

The smaller lifted his arms up to Woojin, staring at him with pleading eyes. The older sighed and pulled Changbin up from Chan's lap, grunting at his weight; Changbin might be small, but he was still a 19-year-old, and Woojin wasn't the strongest person out there. Changbin nestled into his tallest boyfriends arms, kissing his cheek in thanks.

Woojin pressed a kiss to the top of Chan's head, "We'll be in the living room." 

Letting Chan finish his work, Woojin lugged Changbin into the sitting room, dropping him onto his blanket nest. The younger started clearing space for Woojin to sit, gathering the blankets onto the other n a pile. With the space cleared, Woojin sank down onto the couch, propping his legs up for his smaller boyfriend to cuddle with him. Changbin grabbed one of his blankets an draped it over Woojin, crawling between his legs to lay his head against the elder's chest.

Changbin felt fingers glide their way through his hair, Woojin's long fingers scratching at his scalp in a soothing manner. Changbin melted into him, sighing in content and closing his eyes. Sailor Moon was playing on the TV from where he had left it on, but neither of them was paying much attention to it, too wrapped up in it each other.

 

**¸„.-•~¹°"ˆ˜¨ ❅ ¨˜ˆ"°¹~•-.„¸**

  
Changbin was jostled awake by someone flopping down onto the sofa beside them; he hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep.

"Sorry Binnie, you can go back to sleep."

Chan settles beside Woojins legs, slipping an arm around Changbin's torso and resting against Woojin's shoulder. Chan squeezed Changbin closer and rested his head on Changbins, watching the TV but not really paying attention

Sailor Moon continued and Changbin couldn't focus on the episode as he felt his eyelids drooping. Woojin and Chan talked quietly to each other, Changbin too sleepy to listen. He felt his eyes close one more time before falling asleep.


	2. The Calm During a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Person A and B are at home together and there is a power outage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I actually wrote: Person A and B (and C) are at home together and there is a power outage. C gets scared of the dark and A and B comfort them.
> 
> Surprise?  
> It's probably not a good one.
> 
> You know that chapter of Little Things I Do I said I might write during my half term? Haven't even started it. So I might take down the second chapter of Minho and Woojin finding out and just leave the first chapter up so it has some sort of closure to it. When I get my act together and stop being useless and actually have something more to add then I will repost it with some added chapters, and who knows when that'll be. Sorry for anyone (no-one) who wanted me to write more. Instead, I give you this... thing? I don't know I wrote it in like half an hour, it's super short and bad.
> 
> Might make this an Unrelated WooChanBin drabbles/one-shot place? I probably won't write anything more than these two chapters because I'm that inconsistent.

The weather forecast said for storms but it hit them unexpectedly while they were eating dinner, their conversation cut off. Changbin had almost jumped out of his seat, and Chan had dropped his chopsticks. Woojin, however, remained undisturbed by the loud thunder and continued eating. Changbin and Chan began eating again after recovering, the thunder roaring distantly in the background as they resumed the conversation. A bolt of lightning flashed outside, and then the lights turned off. 

"Guess the power's down, I'll go see if we have any candles." Chan stood from the table, taking his from his pocket and switching the torch on. He left for the kitchen, remembering putting candles somewhere in there. With the light gone Changbin and Woojin were left in darkness. 

Changbin whimpered, curling into himself on the dining room chair. 

"Are you okay Changbin-ah?" Woojin asked, concerned.

"D-don't like the dark Hyung," Changbin admitted quietly, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Woojin cooed at the younger, taking hold of his much smaller hand. 

"it's okay Binnie, Chan will be back soon with the candles. Come here." Woojin guides Changbin into his arms, letting the younger settle on his lap, head buried into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Changbin shivers and shakes in his lap, Woojin tries to soothe him by stroking his back but it doesn't help much. 

Chan finally walks in with a pack of tealights and a lighter. "I found some hidden under junk." He spots Changbin in Woojin's arms, "Is he okay?" 

Woojin nodded, "He doesn't like the dark." 

Chan hummed, "Changbin-ah, do you want to go to the living room? It'll be more comfortable there." The youngest nodded and slid off Woojin but kept a strong grip on his hand. Chan kept his phone torch on, giving it to Changbin to hold as he guided the others to the living room. Chan began lighting the tealights, placing them around the room (in safe places), and soon the room was warmly lit with the small tealights flickering. 

Woojin had settled Changbin on the couch, grabbing a blanket from Changbin's pile and wrapping it around him. Woojin sat beside him, leaving room on the other side for Chan. Changbin curled into Woojin's arms calming down a little from the small lights. Chan joined them on the couch, resting against Changbin so that the youngest was sandwiched between them. 

Woojin kissed the top of Changbin's head and threaded his hands through the younger's hair. "Are you okay now, Changbin-ah?" Changbin hummed, closing his eyes and sinking further into his two boyfriend's holds. Woojin presses a kiss to Chan's lips over Changbin's head, resting his chin on top, Chan leant his own head against Woojin's. 

The storm happening in the background was forgotten.


	3. Polished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin's sister paints his nails and Changbin gets the idea to paint Woojin's and Chan's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise again?
> 
> This is also really short but I wanted to write it. 
> 
> Also, this would have been uploaded earlier had I not fell asleep in the middle of writing the tags. Oof.

"Guy's I'm home!" Chan entered his shared apartment, it was eerily silent, no signs of his two boyfriends. 

"Guy's?" Chan heard giggles from the living room. He left the entrance hall and padded into the living room. Changbin and Woojin were sat on the floor either side of the coffee table. Woojin had his hand flat on the table, the other he was waving in front of his mouth and blowing on it.

"Uh... What's going on?" Chan asked.

"Binnie's painting my nails." Woojin stopped blowing on his one hand and held it out to show Chan. His nails were painted a light blue colour, they were surprisingly neat considering Changbin had never done it before. The youngest sat up properly, letting Woojin move his hand back, Changbin's own fingernails were pink and sparkly. 

"And what prompted this?" Chan sat down beside Woojin, looking closely at his nails, being careful not to smudge the still slightly wet nail polish. 

"My sister painted mine and I wanted to paint Woojin-Hyungs." Changbin screwed the lid back on the small pot as he explained. Then he reached into his (either Woojin's or Chan's) hoodie pocket and pulled out a pot of black nail polish. "I got some for you too, Hyung!"

Chan stared in shock at Changbin smiling brightly at him. "No way."

Instantly the smile morphed to a pout, the youngest whining loudly at Chan. "Why Hyung! Please? We'll all be matching!" 

"Nope!"

"But Hyung!~"

 

**¸„.-•~¹°"ˆ˜¨ ❅ ¨˜ˆ"°¹~•-.„¸**

"Chan, why are your nails black?"

"Don't ask"


End file.
